Talk:Cyrus/@comment-2142373-20160915164517/@comment-46.171.149.234-20160916005917
@Lego You ment 357 RCs? For 50 SC you can have on average 1 plat and ~4 golds, which equals to 180 RCs. (and ~30% to get black). @Uri I dont know how can someone call bunch of useless golds, bunch of one of the worst event plats, 500 DCs and 40 SCs "everything you got" - especially as right after that you point out how quick you can farm DCs. One could say that 'it is everything you got' when other can say that it is not a lot either way, and unlike a pile of golden and plat units it actually buffs my party. With ~50 DCs weekly I should have enough AW spirits to keep my occupied either way, I'm not going to 'speed up' that process as it is the exp/gold/tincans that I need. Other than that all I will need from TP are going to be 2x Chydis, maybe 2nd Spica, maybe Saki and maybe Erun - unless Chydis get rolled out next week I should be ok (especially looking at the nutaku pacing). And Dark Knight - if I dont get stuff from TP, it is savely to assume that I'll never have him (being 500 RCs or more behind equals to 25 golds or more - I'd need 3 or 4 extra gold rushes to cover that. Spending 400+ SC's for enough plat units to get more RCs is out of the question as well, as it would mean getting 360 more SCs from free sources, and would take years. Neither Saki (as I have AWd Horace) nor 2nd Spica (as I have AWd Nanaly) isn't really top priority for me anyway, and in the long run I should lose barely nothing (8 premium rolls and some DCs) for the best boss tanking unit in the game. In ~6 months time and over 1000 DCs more (and 30 DCs more) I feel I'd look back at not having the Dark Knight (and not having a great perspective to get him in future either) as bigger shame than having 40SC and 5 more AW Spirits. I could go half-way and spend only DCs (and keep he SCs as you can spend them to get DCs in future anyway), or only spend the SCs for the stamina refill on the dailies (1-2 SC per week?) etc., but IMO DCs and SCs for the Premium Summons both have diminishing value (the more you roll summons / the more units you have AWd, the less you gain from rolling/AWing another one) when having Dark Knight will not hinder my party in any way, and just gain usefulness over time. And I'm more inclined to believe that we will get SAW / Super Hard missions sooner than 3-4 skipped gold Rushes. I'm not planning on using him soon. With the party of already Awakened: Nanaly, Adele, Jerome, Spica, Solano, Horace, Claudia, Iris and Bernice, i dont think that I'll need much power anytime soon (with Thetis, Shiho and Odette next on the line). If I ever need more niche unit for the event to have Awakened I can simply throw ~3 tincans to level it from 56 to 70, AW it, level it up over the week and tincan it up to the max level anyway, so I dont really need a lot of DC for the Awakening spirits for the niche units.